


我想親口說歡迎回來嘛

by liyuanne



Series: 鳴佐短篇集 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 漩渦鳴人有一個全木葉忍者村都知道的秘密。因為這個祕密的緣故，他現在的心情比前幾天，火影候補作業終於讓伊魯卡老師批了及格分還開心，甚至也比被一樂大叔請了超大碗味噌拉麵加叉燒還要開心。宇智波佐助今天要回來了。
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 鳴佐短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652875
Kudos: 3





	我想親口說歡迎回來嘛

**Author's Note:**

> 699+一個沒頭沒尾的砂糖文。

「好了！」將手中的繃帶用力拉緊後剪斷，春野醫忍不理會眼前隊友的哀號聲，以令人險些從椅子上摔下去的力道一掌拍上他的肩：「義肢沒有鬆動滑脫，也沒出現水腫破皮的狀況，適應得非常良好呢，鳴人！」

「太好了我說！」漩渦鳴人舉起手臂大聲歡呼，從座位上一躍而起，抓起為了檢查脫下的上衣，邊套邊奔向門口。

如果九尾人柱力會長出狐狸尾巴的話，那條尾巴現在肯定在興奮搖擺吧？小櫻笑著，對著一蹦一跳離開的身影大喊：「替我向佐助君問好！」

然後可別又因為太激動，把裝好的義肢拆下來喔……雖然想要這麼說，但好歹顧及了醫院是公共場合，最後並沒有開口。

想到上一次宇智波佐助回村當晚，自己半夜被「怎麼辦啊手不小心掉下來了我說」的嚷嚷聲煩醒，她搖搖頭，苦笑著闔上檢查室的門。

  
  
※※※  
  
  


漩渦鳴人有一個全木葉忍者村都知道的秘密。因為這個祕密的緣故，他現在的心情比前幾天，火影候補作業終於讓伊魯卡老師批了及格分還開心，甚至也比被一樂大叔請了超大碗味噌拉麵加叉燒還要開心。

宇智波佐助今天要回來了。

佐助要回來雖然並不是他的秘密，但也和秘密本身有著絕對的因果關係。正因如此，鳴人今天難得地早起，在早上的人潮出現前便跑到了醫院，找小櫻進行例行檢查，還在她拍太用力時忍住不要大聲抱怨，避免被揍進牆裡後，還得花費時間用影分身修繕醫院……當完一個早上的模範病人，漩渦鳴人臉上帶著燦爛的笑容，在村門口一面等待一面東張西望。

佐助就要回來了！佐助就要回來了！佐助就要回來了！快要按捺不住內心的激動，他只好反覆在內心提醒自己，以免一不注意就要將秘密脫口而出告訴全世界。或許是因為憋著笑容的表情太過奇怪，不少路人好奇地問：「發生了什麼好事嗎？」或者露出了然的表情，讓他忍不住嘿嘿傻笑。

「咦！鳴人大哥，你怎麼在這裡？」正和一名任務歸來的中忍聊天著，遠方忽然傳來木葉丸的聲音。「如果是在等佐助哥哥的話，他已經回去了喔！」

「你說什麼！」鳴人三步併作兩步地衝到木葉丸面前，抓住他的肩膀用力搖晃：「回去？回去哪啊我說？」

「回、回去鳴人大哥你的新家啊！」木葉丸被搖得頭昏眼花，解釋道：「剛才我正好遇見他，就直接告訴他你搬去哪了嘛！」

「誰准你說的啊啊啊這可是秘密的說！！！！」

「原來搬家是祕密嗎！」

聽見這句話，鳴人直接在小弟面前蹲下，朝著手心慘叫。特地早起完全白費了，早知道就不要乖乖去檢查手臂了！不去醫院的話，雖然之後會被小櫻揍，但至少能夠在木葉丸之前攔截到佐助……一臉欲哭無淚地抬起頭，他終於問了最重要的問題：「木葉丸，你是怎麼知道佐助要和我一起住到新家的？我瞞了好久的說。」

「鳴人大哥那天用幾十個影分身搬家，全村的人都看見啦？而且佐助哥哥回村的時候都會去你家，這件事大家都知道吧。」

  
  
  
※※※  
  
  


因為沿途使用輪迴眼的緣故，宇智波佐助比預計中要早回到木葉。他向正好路過、印象中和鳴人挺熟的下忍問了路後，逕直走向鳴人的新家。

既然是新的住處，那麼自己身上這把鑰匙也沒用了。佐助環視四周，不出所料地在花盆下找到了備用鑰匙。吊車尾藏東西的習慣，即使搬家也依舊沒長進。

鳴人在信中提過今早要去進行義肢的例行檢查，既然如此，與其在外頭悠晃不如好好休息。佐助在衣櫃中挑出了一套顏色較不鮮豔的衣褲，到浴室洗去一身塵土。洗手台的架子上，一橘一紫的牙刷並列著，周遭的瓶瓶罐罐胡亂擺放，他順手將東西整理好，擦著頭髮走回臥室，渾身放鬆地趴到床上。

床上全是那個白癡吊車尾的味道。

已經三個月沒回木葉了，等休息完就出去走走吧。剛才看見不少生活用品還有缺，可以順道去買，自己一隻手搬不了太多東西，幸好那傢伙總是有用不完的精力……

感受到正在快速接近的溫暖查克拉，他將臉埋入枕頭中，藏起臉上的笑容。

  
  
※※※  
  
  


「佐助佐助佐助！」

「……我在睡。」

「佐助你怎麼提早回來了我說！」

「吵死了，動作快不行嗎？」

「可是我一直想當第一個帶佐助來這裡的人說！我想要和佐助介紹環境，介紹什麼東西在哪裡，還想和你說……」

床的一側隨著重量下陷，溫暖的氣息湊到耳畔，佐助能夠感覺到自己露在枕頭外的耳根在發熱。

「歡迎回到我們家。」

  
  


吊車尾什麼的最討厭了。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了一個鳴人自以為神不知鬼不覺、偷偷為自己和佐助挑選了新家（因為舊的住處很小不適合兩人一起住），以為會讓佐助嚇一跳結果大家都理所當然地接受了的故事。原本想的是和這個完全不一樣的劇情，想要描述他倆自然而然地習慣彼此的感覺，寫著寫著卻變成這樣了！第一次認真寫同人就獻給他倆了，總之，希望大家喜歡。


End file.
